


Strangers

by Violet_S



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's suffering, Clubbing, He just wanted a nice night out, Implied Sexual Content, Kuro's sexy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_S/pseuds/Violet_S
Summary: Tfw you fuck a handsome random guy at a bar and he turns out to be a dork from a rival team.What are summaries? I don't know.





	

_I shouldn’t be here._ Is all Keiji can think. _I should go home and rest. I have an exam on Monday_.  
But even as he is dragged into the club by his teammates, he can’t help but ignore his inner voice.  
  
“Akaashi we’re gonna have so much fun!!!” Even though he’s one of the loudest people he’s ever met, it’s hard to hear the obnoxious voice of his Captain over the pounding music.  
“I doubt so...” He murmured.  
“Eh? “  
“Nothing, Bokuto-San.”  
“Kay~” Turning his back to him, he ordered two drinks. The under 21 club offered a fairly wide selection of alcohol-free drinks and had the overall appearance of a nightclub “Hope you like sweet drinks!”  
  
He didn’t. Sweetness should be limited to desserts in his opinion.  
  
“I do. Thank you, Bokuto-San” It was better lying that breaking the poor boy’s heart though.  
  
He was pretty aware of the crush the older had on him, but he was completely uninterested in him.  
He preferred more mature people. Someone taller than him, with a powerful and intimidating aura. Someone able to reduce you to a pool of nerves with just a word.  
Someone... Someone like the guy that was practically undressing him with his eyes a few feet away.  
  
_Oh..._  
  
Messy black hair, dark eyes, and a smirk that looked downright sinful. Well, he wouldn’t mind sinning if it meant getting that beauty in his pants.

Normally, he wouldn’t be one to fuck with a random stranger at a bar, but boy, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t starting thinking of being fucked against a bathroom stall.  
  
“Bokuto-san, could you hold my drink? I need to go to the restroom.”  
“Yeah, sure! Be careful!!”  
“Of course” Such a sweet boy. Really, he deserved to find someone soon.

Keiji made his way to the dancefloor instead, not bothering to see the Captain already talking to one of the other second years. He had a purpose and he knew he accomplished it when he felt strong and long hands wrapped around his waist. He turned around and faced the handsome stranger.  
  
“What is someone as pretty as you doing here?” God, his voice… It felt like smooth silk, like sweet dripping honey.  
“What does it look like?”  
“Hmmm… It looks like your friends dragged you here, but you’re not having fun” At that, Keiji smirked and leaned up, letting his lips brush against the other man’s ear.  
“Do you know something that would entertain me?”  
“Of course I do. What kind of man do you think I am?” Akaashi sighed as he felt the stranger’s hands grab his ass.  
“Show me, then.”  
  
That smirk grew more sensual - if it was even possible - as he grabbed the younger’s hand and lead him to the bathroom. He dragged him into an empty stall and started kissing him, not bothering on covering the noises.  
  
“Fuck” Keiji cursed when he felt a hand ghost over his pants. This was going to be a fun night.

 

 ****•·.·´‘·.·•·.·´‘·.·•·.·´‘·.·•·.·´‘·.·•

 

The next Monday, after a long Math’s exam, he stood on the gym for a match against a rival team. His first match against a rival team.  
Being a first year, he thought he would have no opportunity to step on the court so early, but when the third year setter announced he was quitting the club for focusing fully on his studies, all eyes landed on Akaashi.  
He actually felt proud, having his own jersey with the number 5 on the back. It was another accomplishment to add to his list.  
  
“Oi, Kuroo!!!! You guys are late!!!”  
  
He turned around when Bokuto screamed, eager to find out who these long-time rivals were, but felt his heart shrink when he saw him. The nameless guy he had fucked at the club. _Oh, no._  
  
“Dude, fuck you there was a lot of traffic” Wait… Where had that sensual voice gone to?  
  
_Wait, Keiji calm down. It may not be him. The club was dark, you must be wrong, right? Right?_ Of course he was wrong. He had to be. There was no way this was the handsome stranger…  
  
_Oh, fuck_. Was all Keiji could think when the other guy’s eyes stopped on him. He felt his soul leave him when he saw that sexy smirk again.

What a long year he had ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow, I can't believe I wrote this in a day.  
> Really, I just saw it was KurooAka week and started writing like crazy.  
> I couldn't help myself. This is one of my guilty ships. (Fucking rarepairs)  
> Anyway, I guess I'll try to write something every day.  
> Wish me luck~! (Or kill me already)


End file.
